Sourceror Pondont
Introduction Sourceror Pondont is a reserved, quiet, socially awkward little fellow who anyone would be most unfortunate to run into when going about their daily business. To begin, his body odour is horrific. Washing is something of a mystery to Pondont but he has yet to see the consequences, as social interaction is something the man avoids like Rittlerot. The mans foul odour is matched only by his foul attitude, his cowardice often demonstrating itself in rude and uncalled for insults. However, as with most things, there is a positive side to Sourceror Pondont. In the past, combinations of Dwell stonework and Source will has led to various groundbreaking inventions (most notably the Faux-Sage), Sourceror Pondont has on more than one occasion displayed a genius level intelligence when it comes to combining these two practices. It appears to be a family trait, as Pondonts great grandfather had a large part to play in the creation of the Faux-Sage. Physical Appearence Sourceror Pondont is often described by his critics (which are many) as fat, pompous and unpleasant. he is described by his fans (which comprises of himself) as distinguished. The man is short, standing at about 5 foot 5 inches tall. He is round, a lifetime of refusing to leave his study will do that. He is also notably ugly, several warts and blemishes mark his face and his pig nose does little to aid him. Pondont is bald with only a few wisps of hair left on top of his head, and he chooses to wear a splendid set of muttonchops. A lifetime of reading by candlelight has also meant that Pondont now requires glasses, yet in his pride, Pondont instead insists on simply using two monacles, each with various lenses. These ridiculous monacles would most likely not stay upon a normal individuals face, but Pondonts unique facial makeup makes this possible. Sourceror Pondont also does his best to dress up. Despite his refusal to wash, his clothes are normally fine...or they would be, if he changed them once ina while. A crumpled, dirty and in several spots ripped Sourceror coat is what Pondont is nearly always seen in. Time in Cherche Sourcer Pondont spends nearly all of his time in the Source town of Cherche. Many assumed he would go to train young, enthusiastic Sourcerors the ways to combine Dwell Stonework and Source Will but instead, Pondont chose to isolate himself entirely within his study. Pondonts study is located within the college of Cherche right next to the Dwell bunkers entrance. Pondont spends practically all of his time in his study, the only way people can be sure he still alive is because of the regular visits he recieves from advisors of King Jor II. Food is normally left outside the Sourcerors door and an empty bowl is usually left the next morning. The only time Sourceror Pondont does leave his study would be if a tribunal was called. As Pondont is deemed one of the thirty leading Sourcerors he has to take his seat at the tribunal should the need arise. Pondont always goes to these tribunals (as to not go would be suicide!) but he always makes his displeasure at being torn away from his 'incredibly important work' known.